What a cocky jerk!
by xAkumaxTenshix
Summary: Kiba oneshot request! Kibaxoc Kibaoc


Hey people! This is a request from livstar235! This is kind of short, due a tad problem called writer's block……..GAAAH. I hope it pleases you -.-"

* * *

Being the Hokage of Konoha has its ups and its downs. The paper-works are a disaster, but I guess it's all worth it. Oh, not to mention that I was _forced_ to become Hokage. But that's not the point here. The point is, I can't put up with two Narutos! One is Naruto Uzumaki and the other? An "innocent" girl named Fumiko Michiro. Sometimes, I think that she's just as bad as Naruto, if not worse. Let me take that back, that kid is evil! (If 16 counts as a kid)

She seems like the sweet girl—doing nothing bad and stuttering like Hinata. She's pretty, with her light brown hair and sparkling cerulean eyes, and she can be a great shinobi, if she stopped getting into fights with everyone. Yes, I mean everyone. Just last week, an old lady in her 70s complained that Fumiko started arguing with her—about cats! Goodness, that kid has problems. Let's not mention that she got into a cat fight with Akamaru, no pun intended.

_Knock knock_

A girl with a slim, yet curvy figure entered the door. She was wearing a top that was similar to mine, with a short, flowing skirt. Well, speak of the devil, it was Fumiko

* * *

"Oi Tsunade-bachan!" I squeaked loudly just to annoy her. In my opinion, she seemed very, very annoyed. Hint, the anime styled anger mark on her forehead.

"Why are you here," The Hokage said, twitching by my fake cheerful voice, "Fumiko?"

"I'm bored," I pouted, pretending to be sad. Are aggravated face just got more…….screwed?

"Go annoy someone else?"

"Am I annoying?" I put my hand on my heart, pretending to be heartbroken.

"Yes, Fumiko, now go."

"Gosh, fine," I grumbled, trudging out. Stupid Ba-chan doesn't know how to have fun. What do you expect? I huffed as I walked out of the Hokage's building, earning some stares from the guards. Bet you they think I'm crazy, storming off into nowhere. And do I care? No. I'm just too bored! Who knew that being a shinobi could be so……. tedious?

"Fumiko," a familiar voice called out. I looked too see a guy in a black leather jacket, black pants and your basic oh-sooo interesting ninja shoes. Well isn't that just dandy? It was Kiba, only the most cocky ninja. Everything about him pisses me off. His attitude, the way he talks, and his cute smirk. Wait, cute smirk? I meant annoying, of course.

"Yes," I raised my eyebrows and pouted, "Would you like a big bowl of conceited or a nice dish of ego?" I smirked at his curious form.

"I was just going to ask if you were bored." My eyes lit up! Finally someone that understands me!

"As a matter of fact, I am," I grinned, happy that someone finally understood the silent killer called boredom.

"I was just wondering," He scratched the back of his head in a nervous way, "if you could help me." Oh, wasn't that a surprise? Konoha's cockiest ninja was asking for my help. Hah! My day can't get any better.

"Well well well," I smirked, circling around him like an interrogater, "with what do you need help with, Kiba?" I grinned.

"Um," His eyes shifted uncomfortably, "can't you just help me without being a brat?" he massaged his head, frustrated.

"No," I grinned in his face.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Can you help me or not?" he groaned.

"Are you begging me?" I smirked.

"No," He pouted, which I must admit, was very cute.

"Ah," I sighed, "fine, what do you want?"

"Okay, long story," He chuckled sheepishly, "I kind of had a bet with Naruto." I raised my eyebrow inquisitively. "He betted that he could get a girlfriend first." I blinked. Once. Twice. It took quite a while for it to all sink in.

"WHAT?" I exploded, "You want me to………"

"Pretend," He smirked, "Don't get too excited now." I could swear that my face turned as red as a stop sign. Wasn't that just great?

"I-I w-wasn't thinking of it like that," I stuttered. This is just dandy, now I'm talking like Hinata.

"Good," He smirked, "Come to Ichiraku's Ramen at six!" He grinned and ran off. Actually, he was riding on Akamaru.

* * *

I brushed my long, silky hair. How should I put it? In a high ponytail? Tease it? Pin half of it up? Yes, that's exactly what I do. Wait, why the hell do I care? The answer, I don't. Or do I? Damn it! This is driving me crazy.

"Honey," My mom called out from downstairs.

"Yes?" I huffed, messing with my hair. Gosh, why am I being so damned fussy?

"Come on honey, dinner's ready,"

"Mom," I ran downstairs, "I'm eating out today."

"Oh," She smirked, in a motherly way of course, "Have fun." I groaned and rolled my eyes as I ran out of the door.

* * *

Running all the way to Ichiraku's Ramen was no sweat, due to my excessive ninja training. Ah, what the hell? I was panting like a dog, and that was _not_ a pretty sight. I saw Kiba, aka, the conceited brat, sitting on the counter, talking, or flirting with the worker. (the girl one, of course) I felt a tinge of jealousy. Jealousy? Pfft, yeah right.

"Hey," Kiba smirked his usual smirk. I mean come on, does this guy have any other expressions?

"Hi to yourself as well," I stuck out my tongue cutely.

"You know," He was looking at me. From top to bottom, "I was lying about the bet part." If I was drinking, I could swear to you that I would have spit it out.

"You," I looked at him wide-eyed, "What?"

"Like I said," He looked at the wall as if it just became VERY interesting.

"Y-you m-mean you like me?" I could swear that my face was as bright as a freakin tomatoe. Isn't life just great?

"Unfortunately," He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in a nervous attire. Unfortunately? Oh no he didn't. (Actually, yes he did, but you get what I mean)

"What do you mean by unfortunately?" My left eye suddenly twitched. What kind of guy was he? First, he lies to me that there was a bet, then he said that he _unfortunately_ likes me. Wait, let me answer that, a cocky jerk!

"You're annoying, loud, bossy, and violent,"

"Excu—"

"_But_ deep, deep, deep down, you can be……..smart, nice, and pretty," He said the last part softly. So soft that I could barely hear that.

"Thank you?" I raised my eyebrow, not knowing how else I should act, "Except for the first part." Kiba began laughing his usual laugh, which I had to admit, I loved.

"So, are you gonna be my girl?" He smirked, "I mean, you do—" Then, I did the unbelievable.

I pressed my lips on his own. It was sweet, simple, and short, yet it cast sparks in me. Was I falling for him? Oh well, then he has to catch me, I guess.

"What a nice way to shut me up," He smirked his usual cocky smirk.

"It was that, or slapping you," I shrugged, "And I'd rather prefer a kiss."

"Not bad," He grinned, "For a beginner."

"Yea, yea," I rolled my eyes and smiled. God, how was I going to put up with his cocky attitude? That, I have no idea.

**Omg I know! So short -.-" well………..hope you review because that would make me happy………..AND YOU GET FREE HUGS FROM NARUTO! Ja ne!**


End file.
